Harry Potter and the Creed
by shadowfox1292
Summary: The Department of Mysteries hides many secrets. Harry is about to find out one of their biggest. Starts after GoF.


Chapter 1-July 26, 2005

A figure cloaked in all white strode across the Ministry Atrium. He ignored security despite the guard's shouts which were promptly quieted once he got a look at the figure. The figure reached the elevators and stepped in the nearest one and punched the number nine. The elevator rattled and clanged its way down a floor. As the doors opened up, the figure strode out across the hall and reached a door on the other end. He lightly pressed on the door and it swung open. He walked through to a circular room with many doors in it. The door he walked through promptly slammed shut which triggered the magic in the room. Suddenly the walls started to spin as if the only solid platform in the world was the one the man stood on. Then as quickly as it started the spinning stopped, the figure snorted at the rudimentary but effective defense of the department.

"Headquarters," the sound floated from his mouth echoing eerily in the quiet emptiness of the department. A door two from his right sprung open and he quickly walked through it. He looked around at the few graveyard shift employees a few of whom nodded at him and went back to their work. He walked to a door simply labeled Cerberus and knocked twice before hearing a voice admitting him entrance. He walked in to the office and sat in the chair in front of the ornate desk.

A voice rumbled from the shadows behind the desk, "Is it done?"

The figure bowed his head out of respect and responded in an even voice, "The artifact has been rehidden behind stronger defenses. No one except those trained in our ways will be able to get to it."

"Good," said the man from the shadows. "Are their any promising recruits from the new generation?"

"Few sir," replied the man in white. "Even worse those few are from separate alliances and even if we do recruit them it will be awhile before they are ready to take to the field as a cohesive unit."

"Well Scorpio 1, we need that new squad now after losing Raven Squad last December. You and the rest of the Scorpions will go out and recruit and train these new members. Give them the crash course, but make sure they can still hold their own in a fight."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. We need a way to maintain balance in the world. Both Tom's and Albus's shadows are beginning to stretch too far for me to be comfortable. Gather these new recruits and teach them in the ways of our order."

"Very well Mentor. We will do as you command."

"You know better than to use that title when in this building. I am Cerberus here as much as I detest the title."

"Accept my apologies Cerberus. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Yes one that could get us discovered, and these people won't think twice about throwing us in that damn prison. Now go and see that the will of our order is complete."

"I will sir."

"Remember our Creed even while recruiting it remains the same. 'Nothing is true-"

"-Everything is permitted. I will remember while contacting our new Novices." With that the man stood up and quickly and quietly left the office and the department behind.

As he stepped out into the cool air of the night after a stuffy floo travel, a voice from above whispered, "What does the Mentor require of us?"

The man looked at his female companion who was sitting on the edge of the roof and replied, "We are on recruit and training duty."

The woman flipped down and landed with barely a sound. She looked up grinning, "The others are going to hate this."

The man snorted, "They won't complain, or I will confine them to separate rooms for a month."

The woman winced, "That's just cruel seeing as they just started sleeping together."

"I don't care," the man said. "We have kids to train when we finish the job they can bitch all they want. Let's go back to base."

With that the two disappeared into the night as if they had never been there.

All around Britain, four sleeping souls turned in their beds, unaware of the journey the fates had in store for them.

**A/N For people who read my other story The Dimension Alchemist, consider it on hiatus until I can get my schedule set up for the new year, but enjoy my new story. It is a HP and Assassin's Creed x-over. Only the ideas of AC are taken, none of the alien stuff just the Pieces of Eden, Templars, and the Assassin Order. However the HP universe will be at the forefront of the story with the modern era of the game as a background. Also note I made it so Harry was born in 1990 because I am more comfortable writing in modern day. This is Shadowfox hopefully back permanently.**


End file.
